It's An Experiment
by The Bloody Seje
Summary: "It's only an experiment for the betterment of Pokemon worldwide. What could ever go wrong?" Not for the light-hearted or the narrow-minded.
**Just something on the side I'm working on. I have planned things for this, but I'd need your opinion on whether or not I should continue.**

 **It's your new job. Deal with it.**

* * *

In Amago, you can have lots of professions that don't follow the traditional route. Sure, you can be a Pokemon Professor, or a Pokemon Master, or a Breeder, Nurse, Doctor, or whatever floats your boat. Just know that in this region polluted with dirty minds, naughty citizens, and a ton of innuendos, you can be 'whatever Arceus wants you to be'.

But, onto where we are. We come together at a house unlike most-for one it's bigger than the average house in a neighborhood, the rest is self-explanatory. Upstairs, we come to a room locked shut, but we all know what we can do to fix that right?

"Greetings!" a human greeted into a facecam. "My name is Alexer Merc, Pokemon Specialist, and I am here to announce to my viewers-you guys-that I will be performing my first-ever live experiment."

"Now, I noticed that you all enjoyed my observation on Pokemon virility, and while I did not indulge in any of my research to dispel any rumors you may have, it seemed that what I collected was plenty of reason for revenue for more things."

Thinking about those times of looking at Pokemon mate or masturbate through surveillance cameras led to the young man sweating. He wiped his brow before going on. "I will be observing whether or not accessories on a Pokemon changes its behavior. My first subject shall be my Hitmonchan, as his gloves are known to be removed for cleaning and such. I'm sure he may remove them at will and this won't be pointless."

With that in mind, Alexer ended his Vlog. Well, that was step 1. Now to carry on step 2. The human put his monitor to sleep and exited his bedroom with a slight bounce in his step. He was more or less excited about this, and the other thing that would happen with this experiment. Everyone knows about Amagoan Pokemon and their quirks. He just hoped the experiment wouldn't go that far.

Downstairs, his subject rested in the living room, slumped over the front of the couch in a clear notion of being knocked out. The room smelled of adrenaline, so he must have been training down in the basement. Merc held back the odd urge to sit and smell it as he neared the 'mon on his couch.

Hitmonchan's hands were to his sides, so it wouldn't require some covert maneuvering for removal. Merc moved in slowly, holding his nose in case that urge came back again as he reached for the gloves. Grasping the left one, Hitmonchan moved a little, but it wasn't too fluid to be normal movement before the human continued. Merc got one off, then the other came off just as such, and boy was he surprised at what he saw.

Bandaged fingers met the human's gaze, the bloody splotches making him feel a little queasy in the stomach region. Now, this experiment must be done. He put the gloves in a box and closed it before shaking the unconscious Fighting type.

"Hitmonchan….?" Merc called. He didn't get an immediate response, so he tried again, shaking him harder. Hitmonchan squirmed and tried to swat the human's hand away, but Merc persisted. Grumbling, the boxer opened his eyes and looked to Merc with an obviously grumpy expression.

'Chan…..?'

"Sorry, I know you're tired, but I need to test something for the day. Okay?"

Hitmonchan closed his eyes and yawned, stretching his sore arms and hands…..Hands? He looked in question to his hands before noticing his gloves were gone. 'Chan? Hit-Chan Mon-Chan?'

"It's the experiment. See how you are without your gloves. And I'm sure I can do something about your hands….So, will you trust me?"

The Pokemon looked to the specialist and then to his hands. Well, there was obviously a line of mistrust at removing his gloves when he was still sleeping, but Hitmonchan guessed there wouldn't have been any other way. And plus, these bandages were getting too old and tattered and it was time to get some new ones anyway…..

'Chan.' the Fighting type nodded his affirmative, making the human smile.

"Good. Now, why don't I grab you some new bandages?" Merc offered, holding his hand out. Hitmonchan nodded and began to unwrap the molding bandages on his hands.

The human held back a cringe at the sight of busted knuckles and torn fingers as he took the worthless bandages away. Merc went to grab the first aid kit and plucked the roll of bandages, septic wipes and stitches out for this operation before returning to the Pokemon.

"This might hurt a bit, so just yelp if I go too far." The human grabbed the left hand first-the one with the split knuckle-and began to clean it.

* * *

"I'd say that's good enough, wouldn't you say?"

'Chan!' The Pokemon looked very happy to see nice, healthy bandages. And, his fingers were stitched up without a hassle, so they didn't hurt anymore when he bent or stretched them out for once.

Merc grinned at Hitmonchan's exuberance. "Good to hear. Now, I'm gonna go make us something to ea-"

'Chan! Hitmonchan Mon!' The male boxer stopped the human in his tracks before getting up and heading for the kitchen himself.

"Oh...okay." Now slumped for something to do, he grabbed the remote for the flat screen TV on the wall and flicked on a documentary on Fighting type Pokemon. How ironic, he mused, as they went on about the Kanto/Johto Fighting types.

Hitmonchan busied himself with figuring out something to cook. Sure, they had some rice, some chicken wings, meat, steak, and other things made with a meal…..Eh, he just shrugged and grabbed the steak and some potatoes. Getting them nice and steaming was fast when you knew how to regulate a Fire Punch's temperature, so all he had to do was add the secret ingredient….

Merc had zoned out as he was looking at the documentary, so he didn't hear Hitmonchan bring the plates till he got a rather rough shake. "H-huh?! What…? Oh."

'Monchan.' The Fighting type pointed to the cooked food on the plates on the coffee table before them.

"Thanks, 'Chan." Merc reached to grab his plate, but decided to change the channel beforehand. A horror flick came into mind, and when it was set just right, he picked up his food and dug in. Hitmonchan followed suit, albeit with more of watching the human than actually dining on the food.

As the protagonist, a female human, ran away from the antagonist, which was a burly male dressed up like a Dusknoir with a large butcher knife, she tripped on something and fell to the ground. Out of sympathy, he jolted and nearly dropped his plate, which also got Hitmonchan's attention.

'Chan?'

"O-oh, I'm not scared...Just got surprised from her sudden fall is all." That didn't sate the Pokemon's curiosity and before he knew it, Merc found himself empty-handed. "Hitmonchan? What's up?"

'Hit. Hit Mon Chan-Chan' the 'mon responded, bringing his newly healed hands to Merc's shoulders. The human didn't get the gesture before they were squeezed. Something opened when Hitmonchan did that, and it left Merc gasping and keeping still.

The Pokemon went on, squeezing the human's shoulders while rubbing abrasively against his shoulder blades. The knots within the muscle, however lithe, began to recede and release the sensitive nerves inside.

"W-w-whoa…" Alexer exhaled deeply, feeling relief flood through his systems as he was massaged. His arms turned into flesh-filled noodles and he leaned forward in his seat. His shoulders slumped and Merc felt like he lost a lot of pressure.

'Chan?' The Pokemon's concerned voice kept him on earth.

"I-i'm fine…..Hitmonchan…." Merc responded cooly, eyelids drooping nearly closed.

'Mon. Chan-Mon.' The Pokemon shook his head and pointed down to something in front of the human. Merc looked and felt his earlier stress ebb back into play as he saw something he thought he'd never have in this situation-

An erection.

It tented his pants, looking as if it was twitching in need in its prison. Hitmonchan stopped his administrations to look at it. "U-uh!" Merc tried to make him look away. "D-don't look, I got this!"

Try as he might, that little tool became the Pokemon's center of attention, and his struggling became futile due to how relaxed his body still was.

'Hitmonchan?' That sounded more as a question to where it came from than what it was. That much was obvious.

"I d-d-dunno…." Oh Merc knew. Saying it was a problem though, as he didn't know how Hitmonchan would react.

The answer wasn't a good one, as seen from the pout on Hitmonchan's face. 'Hit-Mon. Hitmonchan Mon-Chan. Mon-Chan?'

"I'm f-fine!" Merc tried to squirm away, but once that strong hand grasped his tent, he was practically a Deerling in headlights. "L-l-let go!"

'Chan.' The boxer squeezed, making the human squirm more in his effort to get away. The same hand got a little bold and went into Merc's pants. He jolted, feeling his boxers moved out of the way before his member was touched.

"H-h-hitmonchan…" The human panted heatedly, unable to hold a gasp when the Pokemon squeezed. His squirming finally ceased and the massage caught up with him again….Or did it? He started feeling hot….like a heat wave concentrated on him and only him…

And it left him feeling very relaxed.

"Oooooooohhhh….." Merc's shirt stuck to him as he slumped against Hitmonchan, the Pokemon in question grinning behind him.

'Chan~.' The boxer laid back as he had been when the human woke him up, moving to peel off those silly pants. Merc didn't-or rather, couldn't-fight him as the articles went down to his ankles, his boxers soon following. His shirt was merely pulled up past his chest before Hitmonchan finally stopped fiddling with his clothes.

"Wh-what are you...gonna do….?" Alexer questioned, whatever going through his body leaving him blazed-in terms of body temperature.

'Hitmonchan. Mon-Chan~.' The Pokemon began to stroke the cock he grasped, moving slowly as if to tease the human. It got the reaction he was looking for, evident from Merc gasping and bucking a little into Hitmonchan's hand, and he went on with it.

The constantly changing touch did a number on the specialist's mind, the friction of the bandages and the soft feeling of Hitmonchan's hands keeping him on edge. The sensitivity of a very sparse male in terms of masturbation was getting on him, his loins contracting a tad and releasing a thick glob of precum.

The Pokemon grinned wider at this, glad this was pleasing to the human, and smeared the clear liquid on Merc's penis. The handjob was accelerated with the new lubricant, and it became the only loud noise in the room other than Merc's moaning.

"C-chan….~! S-s-stop...~!" The human didn't know why this was feeling so good. Was it his glove-free hands? The friction of the skin and bandages? Whichever it was had his loins burning in need. He panted heavily, like he was running a marathon minus the running, and his precum stopped oozing out of his urethra.

It was time…..

"CHAN!~~~" Merc yelled out for the whole house to hear, his cock pulsing angrily before releasing several spurts of semen onto Hitmonchan's hand, legs and the floor. The Pokemon chuckled at this, letting go with a strand of the human's seed sticking to his fingers before breaking on its own.

'Hitmonchan. Chan Chan Chan~.' the boxer stated, moving the specialist off his lap and standing up, only to walk off down a hallway to parts unknown. This left Merc to sit in his afterglow, panting to get his lost breath back. Laying down, he noticed something he hadn't seen before while he had been watching the movie-

There was a camera on record pointed towards him.

His heart skipped several beats. He knew what that camera was for-he remember planting it there this morning, as he had hoped the experiment would be more mobile. And to make matters worse, that was supposed to be the footage he was supposed to give to his vlogging audience.

'Oh no…..What do I do…?' Should he just delete the video and try a different approach? Or submit it anyway? He began to think about his options now that the shock had snapped him out of his blissful stupor. If he deletes in and tries again…...chances are either something similar or even more lewd would happen, thus making deleting the more minor video pointless. If he keeps it and submits it, he might lose his fans due to the fact that it was practically a porno.

Another thing that came to mind was the couch's scent. It reeked of musk, and Merc found himself with a rock-hard boner because of it.

"W-well….." He rolled off the couch and reached for the camera, picking it up and holding it to his eyes. The 'DELETE' and 'SAVE' buttons were next to each other, and the video had automatically stopped at 15 minutes-the ending being when Hitmonchan walking away. Merc's thumb shook as he thought about his decision. "Maybe….i-it's for the best…." He pressed the button, making his way upstairs.

* * *

"Well guys...Today was….interesting to say the least. It appears that removing accessories do have an effect on Pokemon who normally use them. Although, should you try this at home be careful, as your own Pokemon might act differently…...very differently."

Merc adjusted himself in his chair as he got ready to close off for the day.

"For now, my research shall continue. My next subject will be featured in the morning, so rise up early as usual…." He reached to click the 'END' button. "...and enjoy the video."


End file.
